


The shape of us

by theatricalities



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalities/pseuds/theatricalities
Summary: Harry agrees to put up with the formal attire for the Ministry Yuletide Ball Draco loves so much, just because he knows he'll get his reward afterwards.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	The shape of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xstarxchaserx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxchaserx/gifts).



> I admit this this was a challenging piece. I've edited it several times as I wasn't satisfied going with my usual art style. Really hope you enjoy the final result, dearest ♥  
> I used several stock photos as pose reference. Thanks a lot to Erlas from the Drarry discord for the last minute beta.


End file.
